


Doesn't Remind Me

by Ikanaknight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, For Want of a Nail, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikanaknight/pseuds/Ikanaknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving three great wars, Uzushiogakure stands tall and proud...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Remind Me

The sound of people hastily preparing for the next day filled the grand village. Traveling merchants and traders set up shop along the roads; readying their wares for potential buyers. The aroma of traditional cuisine filled the air. Children laughed and cheered at the thought of staying up late into the night, straight into the next morning; all while a few adults set up games to swindle them of their money.

“So what’s everyone so excited about, Kushina-sama?”

“The Festival of the Four Directions of course!” Seeing the confused look on her escort’s face, she continued, “Every four years, the whole country honors and celebrates the guardians of the cardinal directions.”

Kakashi looked around the village, “Explains the theme of 4 I’m seeing,” He looked back to the redhead he was charged with guarding, “I guess it’s the festival that made you so insistent on returning”

“Nope!” she said with a smile, “Tomorrow’s the Entrance Ceremony for the next batch of academy students. Then they start classes the following day.”

“Ah, so your son is finally entering the academy,” Kakashi chuckled “He must be ecstatic!”

“About as ecstatic as I was when I entered,” Kushina said happily. She then began to laugh nervously, “I can only hope he doesn’t cause too much trouble for the teachers like I did.”

They laughed quietly amongst themselves as the water taxi they rode made its way away from the busy part of the village towards the residential districts. The boat docked, the gondolier paid his fees, and the two allied shinobi walked to a quiet neighborhood.

Arriving at her house they stopped at the front door. “You know, if you’re going to see me to my door, you may as well come inside for a quick snack before head out back to Konoha.”

Kakashi smiled at her. “As good as that sounds you heard his orders, ‘See to her safe return and then come back immediately,’ besides I’m sure you want some quality time with your son,” he waved goodbye to her as he walked away.

She shook her head with a smile and walked in, “I’m home!” She frowned when, aside from a meow from Kuroneko, she was greeted with silence. She searched the house and found her supposed house sitter sleeping in a chair. She kicked him over. “Oi! Where’s my bundle of joy old man!”

The old man hit the floor. He scrambled a bit trying to register just what happened. Putting his thoughts together, he stood up, dusted himself off and gave her a smile.

“Kushina! I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Explains why the house is the way it is,” Kushina said as she looked around her home. A fine layer of dust covered most of the furniture.

“Take pity on an old man,” He laughed. “Between that power generator you call a son and guard duty at the clock tower, I can hardly find time to rest.”

“Maybe I could,” Kushina said, “But back to the subject of my son, how has my precious little boy been behaving during while I was away?”

“The same as always: an overly energetic angel.” The old man chuckled. “Though I have noticed he’ll sometimes slip some of his good to the cat.”

“Has he now,” Kushina said with a frown. “Guess I’ll talk to him about that. Where is he by the way? He’s not in the house.”

“Still at the park with his friends I’d imagine. He left,” He glanced at the clock, “an hour or so ago.” Noticing the concerned look on her face he reassured her “Don’t worry, he’s with Ace.”

That seemed to do the trick. “Alright,” She gave him a respectful bow. “Thank you once again for watching over him.”

“Any time my dear,” he said with a warm smile. “Although next time, try to shake me awake instead.”

A nervous laugh an apology and she was off to find her son.

* * *

The park was basked in the warmth of the sun as it grew closer to the horizon. The visitors were beginning to return home to get ready for the night ahead. As most made their way home, a small group of children stared breathlessly at a tree on the outskirts of the park. You could hear their hearts beat as they waited for the moment of truth.

The breeze picked up, rustling the tree leaves. A cherry blossom fell, drifting gently down. And then, in an instant, an arrow pinned it to the tree.

“Whoa!” The kids ran up to inspect the flower. “Wow! You’re so cool Ace! You hit it in the middle!”

“Am I now?” Ace walked up to them, bow in hand. He chuckled at their awestruck looks. “Glad some people think so.” He removed the arrow from the tree and frowned.

“What’s wrong Ace?” one of them asked.

“Nothing, the arrowhead just got loose is all,” He removed the part and took out a new one. He secured the arrowhead. “Better safe than sorry.” He looked up the tree, “Got any more flowers for me to shoot Gisei-kun?”

“Plenty!” said a boy in the tree. He shook a clear bag with various flowers in it. “Looking for a specific flower?”

“Nah, just drop them as I give the go,” He turned to the kids on the ground, “Now the rest of you back to where I had ya! And no running up to the tree till I’m done!”

They hurried back to their safe spot, waiting eagerly for the showcase of Ace’s skill. One by one, the flowers would drift down followed by an arrow embedding itself into the tree. After ten shots, Ace told Gisei to stop.

Ace walked up to the tree and studied his shots. He let out a sigh in disappointment. “Only 8 out 10…”

“Guess you gotta keep practicing eh! Otherwise I’m going to pass you in no time!” One of the boys said with a confident grin on his face.

Ace burst into laughter. “Come again?” He knelt down and ruffled the boy’s red hair. “Like someone who hasn’t even started the academy is gonna out do me!”

Before the boy could reply he heard a familiar voice call out his name. “Naruto!” Forgetting about his friends, he ran as fast as he could and hugged his mother. She hugged him back, “Hope you don’t mind me cutting your playtime a little short today.”

Naruto shook his head happy that his mother was back. He turned to his friends to wave goodbye, “Bye guys! See ya at the festival, eh!”

Walking home, Naruto seemed to bounce with every step. He kept asking questions about her latest mission. Even if she did give him the vaguest answers imaginable, Naruto could help but smile at how awesome she seemed.

“Why don’t you tell me about your day Naruto-chan?” Kushina asked, trying to get off the subject of her mission. “You have been behaving haven’t you?”

“Yes!” he said confidently.

“Oh,” She smiled at him. “So you haven’t been feeding the cat anything you shouldn’t have?”

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. “So he saw me, eh?” He started waving his hands defensively. “I don’t do it often! Only when he makes those yucky vegetables!”

“Naruto,” she said disapprovingly. “You will not feed Kuroneko-chan any more of your food. Understood?” She crossed her arms.

“Yes mom.” Naruto said looking at the ground.

“Good!” She ruffled his hair. “Now tell me about your day.” She smiled when he looked up to her with bright blue eyes and a warm smile of his own.

“I saw a pretty red bird…”

* * *

As the sound of pen on paper finally came to a halt, the Hokage got up from his chair to stretch his arms. He walked over to the window to admire the beauty of the village. Something about the light of the setting sun would cause the village and surrounding forest to glow with a warm aura.

His admiration was cut short as a series of knocks came from his door.

“Enter!”

Hearing the door open and close, the Hokage turned around and then smiled. Before him stood the village’s fastest shinobi; barring himself of course.

“Up for another race are we now, Shisui?” He chuckled. He stopped when he noticed the grim look on the young man’s face.

“I need to speak with you Lord Hokage,” Shisui’s gaze moved from him, to various parts of the room, then back to him. “In private.”

The Hokage frowned. He raised his hand, signaling his guards to leave. He took a moment to ensure they would not be heard.

“Speak”

Shisui looked him the eye before hanging his head in shame.

“My clan is planning a coup d'état. They have asked me to act as a spy.”

The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity. It was finally broken as Minato sighed and turned his head toward the window. The warm glow of the village was now gone. In its place, a dark shroud loomed over the village, threatening to engulf their home.

Minato bit his lip, “Gonna need the council for this one.” He let out another sigh. “We’ll discuss more of this once we’ve all gathered. Until then please follow me.”

As they left the room, Minato called for his guards to summon the elders. As much as he’d prefer only consult his predecessor, a situation this delicate would require the other two as well. Worse still, they’d want that old war hawk there as well. Even Hiruzen would advise Danzō to be included. 

They walked down a flight of stairs, down below ground level, and entered a hidden room. Not much in the room; a few chairs, an elongated desk, and seals on the walls to ensure that what is said the room, stays in the room.

Minato motioned to Shisui to take a seat, while sinking into one of the chairs behind the desk himself. As he sat there, waiting, his mind kept asking him the same question; what else could the world throw at him today?

The elders soon arrived and took their seats beside the Fourth Hokage: Danzō Shimura and Koharu Utatane to his right; Hiruzen Sarutobi and Homura Mitokado to his left. Each wore an impassive mask.

“So what is so important that you call us here at an hour like this?”

“It would seem that one of our founding clans is rather dissatisfied with the current ruling body.” Minato placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. “Their plan is to overthrow the status quo, or so, that’s what young Shisui here tells me.”

The mask broke on three of the elders. They spared glances at each other before one spoke up.

“Tell us Shisui-san, how long have these feelings of contempt been running? When did the planning start?”

“As far as I know, feelings of resentment towards the Senju and Hokage have been dwelling since the time of the Second Hokage. Not sure about the planning; I only became aware of it a few days ago, when I was asked to act as spy.”

“I see,” said the Third, “It is good to see you have inherited your father’s loyalty. Now, do you know how many are in favor of the coup?”

“The entirety of the Police Force”

The Professor took a puff on his pipe.

“Are there any that aren’t?”

“A handful of children that have yet to enter the academy. They haven’t been told yet. Neither has Itachi, but I’d imagine he has his suspicions.”

“If Itachi is told, with whom do you believe he will side with?”

“I have faith his loyalty is to the village’s peace.”

“If that is true then it would be in the village’s best interest if the two of you were to eradicate the-would be rebels.” Danzō finally spoke.

Everyone stared the old war hawk with wide eyes. Shisui in particular was now on edge.

“Let’s not be hasty here Danzō-san,” said Minato. “We should take the time to think of a better solution than genocide!”

“If we aren’t quick to act we will be dragged into a civil war! For the sake of the village, we must strike before they’re prepared!”

“You’re right, letting this drag on will undoubtedly lead to war. Even still, we can’t just cast aside one of the village’s most valued clans!” Minato paused for a moment. “Yes we’re on limited time. Time we should use to find a peaceful solution.”

“Lord Fourth is correct,” said Homura. “If it is possible to pacify these rebellious feelings, we should seek it.”

“And if we cannot find one in time?” asked Koharu.

Shisui clenched his fist. “I am prepared to do what is necessary to maintain the peace.”

“Very well,” said Minato. “Shisui, you are to keep us informed on everything regarding the Uchiha’s plans. You are also to do everything in your power to steer them away from this path. Dismissed!”

As Shisui walked out, The Fourth let out a sigh and a prayer. 

* * *

A mile off the shore, hidden in the thick mist, a small army approached the small island nation. Leading the make shift distraction forces were two men: one standing on large green ball floating in the murky water and the other sitting in a small boat.

“So that’s Whirlpool Country. Strange, I was expecting more,” Said the man clad in a black cloak adorned with red clouds. “It’s a little disappointing.”

“Don’t be so quick to judge,” Said the dark figure that stood upon Wart. “Its true gem lies just beyond those hills and if you’re not careful, you and your folk are going to be in a world of hurt.”

“Perhaps,” he took a moment to check a pocket watch. “Tell me, how long will it take you to find that special mask? My partner doesn’t like being kept waiting.”

“Only a few minutes. You can leave as soon as I have it in my possession. I’ll finish off the village.”

“And your end of the bargain?”

“Our power will be at your disposal when you need it. Until then,” He slid the mask on his head onto his face. “Begin the attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that didn’t last long now did it?  
> For those of you that have noticed the other change from canon, it’s not important. Honest…  
> If someone knows of a story with the same premise (Uzushio doesn't fall), sticks to it (so no destroying the village like I did), and is actually well written (unlike mine) don't shy away from pointing me to it.


End file.
